


Finding Red and Edge

by msbigboots



Series: Children of Fellcest [1]
Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Animal Abuse, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Foncest, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: US!Papyrus and UT!Sans are searching for UF!Sans and UF!Papyrus, after they go missing. They meet other skeletons in new universes. But they won't stop until they find them





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I also think you should read my other work, Gothic and Lombok. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The skeletons don’t refer their universe as things such as Undertale, Swap, Fell, or anything like that. They use the code that each universe has been assigned with; AU01, AU02, AU03, AU04, AU05, AU06.

AU01:  
Ut!Sans-Comic  
Ut!Papyrus-Russ

AU02:  
US!Sans-Blue  
US!Papyrus-Stretch

AU03:  
SF/FS!Sans-Black  
SF/FS!Papyrus-Slim

AU04:  
SF!Sans-Razz  
SF!Papyrus-Cash

Graffiti

AU05:  
UL!Sans-Lust  
UL!Papyrus-Love

AU06:  
UF!Sans-Red  
UF!Papyrus-Edge  
Gothic  
Lombok

The current headcanon is that Frisk/Chara hasn’t fallen down into the underground yet or never will. At the very least not in AU06. I don’t have any plan for the humans in this story.

This is a fontcest and papcest fanfic. There will be NSFW/sexual situations.


	2. After They Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them know the whereabouts of Red and Edge. 
> 
> Stretch seems to be taking it the hardest out all of them.
> 
> Edge and Red have bigger problems to worry about, than trying to get back in connect with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. The ships in this chapter are Honeyketchup and Fellest.

   Stretch sat at the end of the bed with a cigarette between his teeth, and his arms wrapped around himself; his long Phalanges clinging to his orange hoodie. He had let himself fall again. The person he had fallen in love with- is now out of his reach.

   It was only a month ago Stretch had Red coming out of his shell. Red was referring their dates as a ‘date’ and not ‘hanging out’. He stopped putting his hands in his pockets and letting Stretch hold his hand. They just couldn’t stop touching each other. Stretch understood that where Red and Edge were from it was dangerous to display affection in the public. It can be used against the monster in question.

   He was afraid for Red. The teleporter in isn’t functioning correctly in Red’s universe. Is the machine isn’t getting the power it needs, did someone rob them and take parts to resell, or was it broken? Would Edge destroy teleporter? Both Red and Edge were temperamental, but the differences between them were that Edge was known to get jealous.

  **KNOCK KNOCK.** Stretch was brought back to reality. “Come in” he replied weakly. The door opened and a short monster entered the room. He looked up to see who it was, Comic stood beside him. He ashed his cigarette, “what’s up?”

   “Oh, nothin much. I do plan on doing something”, Comic’s smile was a little forced. “I’m going to Grillby’s. I paid my tab and I would like some help racking it back up.” Stretch didn’t really feel like going out.

    “Well, I need to stay here to put my lil bro to bed” He wasn't lying to him. Blue must be getting tired. He wasn’t doing well after the disappearance of the darker versions of themselves. Blue has been asking when would they come back. Blue had a crush on Edge. which Stretch didn’t understand why he would, but the crush didn’t hurt anything until now.

    “I don’t think Blue is falling asleep anytime soon. Our bros have a movie playing downstairs. I’m sure they’ll be up most of the night.”, Comic said as moved closer to Stretch. He hooked an arm around Stretch’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be a big brother tonight. They might that cute thing where they read together before they go to bed.” Stretch chuckled. It is pretty cute when they do that. Maybe that’s what Blue needs to get his mind off Edge and Red. Russ and Blue hadn’t really seen each other since they realize can’t go to AU03. Comic’s voice broke Stretch thought.“You look ya need a drink and jokes tibia honest with ya” Stretch got up and snuffed out the cigarette butt.

    “Ulna go with ya. I ain't going to fibula, but I might drink yo wallet bone dry”, He said looking down at Comic. Comic lite up with a smile. The two walked downstairs, Blue saw his brother at the foot of the staircase. He looked over to Russ.

    “Can you pause the movie?”, Blue asked Russ who had the remote. Russ did what was requested of him. Blue jumped off the couch and ran to his brother. Stretch got down on one knee knowing his brother wanted to give him a hug. Blue dove into his big brother's arms. _So, Comic or Russ told him,_ Stretch thought to himself.

    “ Do you want me to stay home with you?” He held the little-framed body close to his broad chest. 

    “No. Please go have fun and don’t fall asleep at the bar”, He let go of him. Stretch stroked the top of his skull.

    “I wouldn’t promise anything”, He wicked at his brother.

\-----

    Stretch and Comic were on their seventh bottles of beer. Stretch was having shots of honey whiskey between bottles of beer.

    “ Hey buddy, you should eat something, like fries. I won’t loosen the lid of the ketchup bottle.” Comic says as he tightens the cap of the ketchup bottle.

    “No, no. *hiccup* That would be funny...oh...eh… humerus”, Stretch laughs as he slaps the table. His laughs faded to silences. “I’m sorry Comic. I feel like I lost something; well someone that should be with me now.” Comic raised an eyebrow at what he just said.

    “How close were you and Red?” Stretch looked at Comic in Shock. _Was he judging me?_ “I’ll tell you a secret and then you tell me a secret, deal?’

    “Okay, sure” _What was this about?_ He furrows his brow at Comic.

    “Well. Edge and I would drink at the kitchen table. Sometimes in my AU and sometimes his AU. I really enjoy our talks. I started to like them a little too much. Over time I moved my chair closer to him, then I was sitting right beside him. Our arms would brush up against each other. It was nice. Really nice.”

\--------  
    Comic was sitting beside Edge at the kitchen of Edge’s AU. Comic’s face was hot with blue magic. He was progressing with Edge. He has to play his cards right, but he was getting pretty inebriated. However, he did notice that Edge was a little off tonight. _Maybe this is the right time._ He got down from his chair. The other skeleton looked confused as he watched Comic opening his arms to him.

    “ Comic, what are you do-” Edge was cut off guard by Comic wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on his sharp cheekbone. “Ooh, what the fuck? How fucking drunk are you?” his words weren’t filled with hatred. It was stock. As far as Comic could tell. He let go of Edge. He realized he must have made him uncomfortable. He pulled the hood of his jacket to hide.

    “I’m sorry Edge. I shouldn’t have done that. I know you don’t get close to people, but you’d talk to me when we are alone.So, I thought you liked me too. You know what they say about assuming. It Makes an ASS out of U and ME”’ Comic said looking down. His sight not really focused on anything. He all the sudden he felt hands on his hips. He was pulled on to Edge’s lap. Edge’s hands lead Comic's legs to wrap around the tall monster's body.

    “I’m sorry. I kind of snapped at you” Edge clanked his teeth on the top the smaller skeleton’s skull. “You know, I always wondered what it would be like with you”, he said as he slipped the blue jacket off of Comic.

    “Wow. I won’t have guessed you-” He was stopped by long bony digits moving across his teeth.

    “Don’t speak cutie. Just enjoy.” Edge brought his hands up to Comic’s cheekbones. He pulled the other’s skull to his own, their teeth pressed against each other. Comic can feel Edge’s tongue pushing into his mouth. Comic summon his own tongue to dance. Edge’s red magic is longer and thicker than his own blue magic. It was also dominating his own too. Edge lift up the white t-shirt. His hand rubbed Comic’s sternum. Comic moaned into the kiss.

    “BOSS” Red yelled at his brother while standing in the doorway. His eyes were opened wide and his jaw dropped. “ You fucking hypocrite”, He turned his head away from the display of a heated moment.

    “Wait, Sans!” Edge cried out to his brother as he pushes Comic off of his lap, knocking him down to the kitchen tile. Comic hit the floor making him gasp with pain running up his tailbone to his spine. “Please don’t go!” Edge dived to the ground onto his knees to his brother. His voice shocked as he spoke“We’re so fucking drunk. It doesn’t mean anything. That’s the differences-” Red teleported away. The light flickered in the house.

    “What’s up with the lights?” Comic asked he stood up and rubbing his tailbone. It was a little painful to move.

    “That happens every time the AU teleporter is in use.”, Edge said as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Comic went to follow behind him. Edge turned to him. “Comic, go home. I’m going to bed alone tonight” His voice sounded like he had gone numb.

\------

    Comic downed the eighth bottle of beer. He sighed.

    “I waited two weeks. I sat down with Edge and I asked if he and his brother was in a relationship. He said that had been in a romantic relationship for years. But this last year they had been rough for them. So yeah, that’s my secret. Your turn Stretch.” Comic looked back to the skeleton by side of him. Stretch’s face went pale.; orange tears gathered in the corners of his eye sockets.

    “For last six months, Red and I have been seeing each other. But I-I didn’t know, *hiccup* they were more than just brothers,” Stretch covered his face with his hands.

    “Shit!” Comic graded ahold of him. He teleported them both to his couch. He didn’t want Stretch to have his mental breakdown in public. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you and Red had a serious thing going on.” He holds Stretch. _I didn’t want this_. He had made his friend feel worse than he already was, He couldn’t fix this.

    “Hey, dude,” Stretch voice was low. “They can go fuck themselves. Ya know since they do that anyway. We don’t need them to have fun, right?”Comic was thrown off guard.

     “Whoa, buddy do you know what you’re talking about?” He spoke gingerly. He let go of his friend. Thinking maybe he just needs space. But he was pushed onto his back. Stretch towered over him. He felt so small. Even when he was on Edge’s lap that one time. He didn’t feel like that. He was too drunk to remember Stretch is the longest Papyrus.

    “We don’t need them to have fun. They have all they were need from each other. They must have gotten bored. Red had me right in his hands, and Edge would have had you too. I’m so fucking pissed!” Stretch bent over Comic’s body. He kissed his neck. Comic blushed. He whispered; “So, wanna have a good time without them. I’ll stop if you want me to. I just to need a release.” Comic’s mind was swimming. He knows he should say no, but he hadn’t been laid in a long time. He also wasn’t going to himself drunken either. When Stretch pushed his back like an alpha; he got really turned on.

    “Well, that was the point, right? To go out, have fun, and move on.” That’s all Comic could get out, Stretch bit into the softer cartilage of Comic’s neck. He gasped.

    “Stretch! Fuck!”

    “Comic can I ask you to do something for me?”

    “Yeah, what?”

    “Call me by my name?”

     “Okay Papyrus” He can feel his pants being pulled down. “Papyrus, what are you doing?” The skeleton didn’t answer the other. He only smiled as he took off the black shorts. Stretch parted his teeth, his long and thick tongue slide it’s way out. Comic had formed feminine genitalia. Stretch ran his pointer and middle finger down the slit of his magic. Comic whimpered, he didn’t think that he was going to go through the trouble to tease him. Stretch was definitely enjoying himself. He was panting like a dog, with his tongue hanging out. He used the same two finger to rub the little clitoris in lite circles and randomly pinching the love button. Comic’s cries were mixed with moans and whines.

    “Do you like it….are you gonna cum for me?”

    “I’m so close Papyrus!” He felt a jolt of magic rushing through his bones. Stretch chuckled audible enough to hear him. Stretch graded Comic’s legs and threw them over his shoulders; lifting Comic’s back off the couch. He brings the blue pussy to his face. He licks his teeth before he pushes his tongue into the tight hole. He doesn’t hesitate to thrust his tongue. “Oh Fuck! Papyrus, it's so thick!” He feels like he is going to cum.His toes curl as he reaches his climax. "I'm Cumming, Papyrus!"He can feel his juices and Stretch’s saliva running down his plump folds. Stretch pulls his magic out of him.

    “I’m not going to last Sans” Stretch pulled down the waistband of his pants; to free his swollen member. Comic was speechless at the sight of his monster sized cock. He grabs the other’s hips to lower him down. Comic’s legs were lying straight up against his body and with his lower back still arched up off the couch. Stretch lining himself up to the entrance." I’m cumming in hot” He said breathlessly as he pushed, not easing his pass as he drills the skeleton into the couch. His digits dig into the ecto flesh on Comic’s hips; He grunts and growls like an animal.

    “Papyrus, it feels so goddamn good!”

    “I bet it does..you’re so fucking tight!” He was already about to bow. He grinds his teeth, pulling out his cock and shooting hot jizz onto Comic’s belly. “I’m sorry”, he leaned over between Comic’s legs to lap up his sticky mess. “I’m sorry”, He repeated as he finished his cleaning other's belly. He laid himself down. Comic let's him curl his arms around him and pulling in close.

    “It’s ok, Papyrus.”

    “You don’t have to keep say my name anymore.” The two embraced each other as they fade into sleep.

…

    Stretch’s eyes were still heavy with sleep with a dreamless night. Which that was a good thing for him. He didn’t want to dream of Red. He remembered what Comic had told him the night before. He felt like a ton of bricks landed on his soul. Under him laid Comic; He still wasn’t wearing any pants. His own pants were low down his body exposing his pelvis. _Oh no! Last night I mindlessly fucked Comic._

    “Are you awake Stretch?” His eyes opened enough to see the shape of a skull.

    “Yeah. Hey, how are you feeling, friend?”

    “I’m okay.” Stretch felt awful. _What if he thought last night meant something? I fucked him. And for what reason? Because you were made at Red. Yep, that makes so much sense, you stupid fucker._ "Hey buddy”

    “Sup”

    “Thanks for the lay. I had fun. I wouldn't have taken you as an angry sex type of guy.”

    “Wait? What the hell?”

    “Stretch, it was just sex. Right?”

    “Huh yeah. Yeah, it was.”

\-----------

    Red is laying on his brother’s bed, as he rubs his big belly. He’s torturing himself with his thoughts. Thinking how Boss and he are going to take care of his child, or by how his body feels...his children. His cell phone begins to ring as it sits on the nightstand. He crawls to the other side of the bed. It read BOSS on the caller ID. He picked up the phone.

    “Hey Boss”

    “Sans, come down to the far end of the dump,” Edge commanded.

    “Okay Boss,” Red said as he hung up the phone. He jumped off the bed. He walked over to slip on his sneakers without putting on his socks. He hopes that this wasn’t going to take long. There was one nice thing about being pregnant; His brother hasn’t let him do anything outside the house. His hours at the sentry station has been cut down and he doesn’t go out to do earns. However, this situation was a double-edged sword; Edge was working himself to the bone. He has been pulling multiple shifts, that’s been building up his over time. He’s working so hard to ensure that Sans has what he need to be comfortable. There isn’t much that Red can do to help in his vulnerable state. When his children are born, what can he do?

    Red Teleported himself to the dump. He was taken aback to see Undyne standing there. He moved around in search of his brother He wasn’t in sight. _What is she doing here?_ Beside her stood a bassinet filled with dirty, yet colorfully plastic toys and a pile of wood.

    He wears his sharp-toothed smile at the captain. He had to act like there is nothing wrong. He’s a walking target, a three in one kill shot for a monster who wants to build up their LV. “Why are you collecting human stuff?” he sounded relaxed, but he is in a full-blown panic attack.

    “Cut the shit!” Undyne Growled. “I know about your little problem” She eyed him up and down.” well you don’t look any fatter than you already are. How much longer until they are born?”

    “Cunt ya very much” Sans rolled his eye lights at her fat comment. “ Three months. Not enough time.”

    “Well, tomorrow is going to be a good day for the new-” She was cut off by a yelling skeleton.

    “UNDYNE, WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP” His arms were full of toys and little clothes. He ran up to the others. HOW is he holding that much crap without dropping it? He wears a prideful smile as he places the items in the bassinet. He turns to look at Sans. "I found so much stuff! What do you think? "

    “Boss, you’re acting too happy.” Red still wasn’t sure why Undyne is still here and knew about them having children. They wanted to keep it on the down low as long as they can. Monsters can use children against them. They held up a barrier about them being lovers. The whole underground didn’t need to know their business for their protection.

    Edge walked over to his brother. He got down on one knee in front of him. His gloved hands graded the other shoulders tightly.

“Early this morning I have been promoted. I have moved up into the rinks. In two days I will be teaching the new recruits. That means a pay raise and benefits.”

    “Boss, That’s Amazing!”

    “I’m not done.” He tone was uncharacteristically soft. “I also have today and tomorrow off. That’s how I was able to find that crib, it needs a lot of TLC.” That’s what that pile of wood is beside of the bassinet. He cleared his throat. “ Sans, You’re clearly my mate. That means my mate is getting the best of everything and so will my children. That’s why tomorrow we are going to get married.”

    Red raised an eyebrow; “ You’re joking?”

    “Why would I joke about that. Look, we won’t have a wedding, a honeymoon, or even rings. But my family will get the benefits If I get dusted, you and the children will keep the benefits for a year and get 500 G a month.” He cupped his hands to his brother round cheeks; “This is the best I can do right now.”

    Undyne laughed “You’re not investing those other skeletons. HA. What friends you are.”

    Red sighed.” We can’t go back anyway. The teleporter is down and there ain’t no way fix it. If I could leave, I could. It'd be safer for the kids. Stayin with Stretch or Comic.”

    “Stretch would trying to raise them and they would end up like Blue. Now Comic, He would stay out of the fucking way.” Edge was happy to be rid of Stretch. That smug asshole eyed his mate more than once. He only fucked up once with Comic. He’ll never do that again to Sans. And tomorrow they’ll be legally connected forever until they turn to dust.

    “Whatever, no more skeletons popping up” Undyne huffed. “I’ll see you punks tomorrow at noon, be at the judgment hall. I just wanted to Sans face. What a disappointment. I was hoping for tears.” She started to head toward her house before she turns back to yell at them. “ Don’t be fucking late!” Undyne and Edge have been friends for a long time. She would never admit being honored to be the one marrying them. Since she is the Captain of the Royal Guard, she can lawfully do this for him.

…

Red and Edge put the toys in the bathtub to clean, rinse, and disinfect. They ran the washer multiple times in order cleanse clothes that were found at the dump. They fixed the broken crib and set up the Bassinet in Red’s old room.

They are in this together. Even with Edge raising in the ranks, they will still face hardships as they build a real future for their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think. If there was something you didn't like or understand, tell me why? Thank you for reading. I hope you stick around for the chapter


	3. New AU03

Six Months after the disappearance of Red and Edge.

Letters and Numbers is the only thing that Stretch can see. The computer screen before him was full of rewritten code. He didn't really know what else to in this situation. The teleporter isn't picking up transmissions from AU03. Rewriting the software code was the only thing he can think of.

He wants to confront Red. _Why? Why didn’t he just stay in a relationship with his brother; If the relationship won’t bad enough to leave. Why did Red get involved with me? Why was he so selfish? … Why wasn’t I good an enough for him?_ This might help him get over the pain in his soul.

He rubbed his eye sockets from hours of staring at the at the computer. If this doesn’t work, then it’s hours of work for nothing. It’s time to try it. He started up the machine. It shared for a transmission. He should just have to wait for Comic to do a test first, but he didn’t.

It made a connection. This might really work. He feels overwhelmed as he walked to the teleporter. He types the code AU03 and enters the tall cylinder machine; closing the door behind him. The light of the machine fills his bone with warmth and a humming sound was the air. He counts to himself trying to calm down . _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,_

The light dissipates. He has landed in AU03. He arms feeling heavy as he pushed the door up. He analyses the lab, the first thing he notices is that the setup on the computer is different. _Did Red change his code? Is this the reason why I couldn’t get here before? No! That don’t make sense. Instead of getting closer to Red; I found a new AU. I guess I should go find This place’s Papyrus and Sans._

He walks up to the lab door and opens it, the especially cold air smacks him. When the air is this cold it must be night time. He keeps close to the house are he ventures into this world. The skeleton brothers of this place don’t have the warm and bright lights. It’s dull and chillingly dark. Maybe this is Red’s house. A lot can change in six months. He inched his way closer to the door.

A short Skeleton exists the house. He looks a like Red wearing Edge’s battle body. He feels confused. _What if this is Red? And He is being made to be more active in the guard?_

“Red?” He asks the other skeleton. The Sans looked at him. His eyes have inverted red stars in them.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” shouts the Sans. His brow bone furrows. Stretch froze. The short skeleton snapped his fingers and point at Stretch. “DOG! KNOCK HIM OUT.” He was spun around and saw glowing orange eyes before he was hit in the head with blunt force. The world around him went black.

\------

Comic sits at the kitchen table as he watches his brother tapping his foot and looking at the clock.

“Where are Blue and Stretch?” Russ said in frustration.

“I bet Blue can’t get Stretch out of bed or something.” Comic trying not laugh at his brother. There weren't even late yet. But in Russ defense, Blue is early to everything.

“I think I should go help him.” Russ stops tapping his foot.

“Hey Paps, how about you start cooking. I’ll go get them” Comic gets out of his chair.

“EXCELLENT! Thank you, Sans!” Russ said with glee. Comic teleports himself to the basement lad, to take the teleporter to AU02.

He heads straight the front door and knocks. His soul sinks when Blue opens the door. The young and slightly shorter version of himself had been crying. Blue’s eye sockets were puffy and stained from his tears running down his smooth cheekbones.

“Blue, What’s wrong? Where is your bro?” Comic has never seen Blue this upset before. Even after Edge and Red went missing, Blue had been hopeful for their return.

“I don’t know where Papy is at.” Blue chokes as tears come back full force. “ I looked at Muffet’s place and Undyne’s lab. Alphys can’t look for him until he’s been missing for 48 hours.”

“Okay, come here buddy.” Comic opens his arm to him. Blue lets Comic wrap his arms around. He strokes his back before picking him and carries him to the couch and they sit down together. He waits until; Blue cry it all out of him. Once he was calm, he asks his questions. “When was the last time you saw your bro?”

“Yesterday at noon.”

“Why didn’t you come over to my AU and ask for help?”

“Because the computer is setup all weird. I think He changed it. I don’t know how to use it with it being all different.” The corners of Blue’s eyes filled with more tears.

“Hey, calm down. I’ll look at it. We’ll find your brother.” Blue buried his face in Comic’s hoodie. Comic’s skull was boiling hot. He won’t tolerate this. Stretch and him are going to have a little talk.

\-------

Stretch opens his eyes, feeling cold, and his head feels hazy. He slow sits up; the hazy turns into a headache. He looks around him. He realizes that he’s in the shed beside this brother’s house. He is behind bars. The bars are to close together for him to slip out. He could break the wall down. But how was he doing to fight if they try to attack him? His head is pounding. How long have I been knocked out? He wonders. He runs his hand through his pockets. _Those jerks stole my cigarettes and my lighter! Wait, what lighter did I have on me. OH NO!_ He lays back down looking up at the ceiling. He stays like that for an unsure amount of time.

Suddenly, he felt something soft hit his face. He sits up and picks a dinner roll. Standing on the other side of the bars is this world Papyrus. This Papyrus put him in mind of Red, to the clothes, and gold tooth. This Papyrus holds a bowl in his hand.

“You wanna eat or not?” His voice was deep. That must be a trait of sharp-edgy monster to have that super deep voice.

“Um, sure. Thanks.” He replied. The Papyrus got closer to the door.

“Now, Stay right there. I’m going to open the door, then I’ll set the soup down. If you make a move. I’ll fuck your shit up. Ya got me?”

“Yes.” He still wasn’t ready to fight. He definitely doesn’t to make enemies with these brothers. He sat there are the other unlocked the door. He did what he was told and wait until the door was closed and locked again. The soup was closer to the door than to him. “Can I get up to have my meal?”

“Seeing that you’re being compliant, yes.”

“Thank you.” He crawled to his food. The other skeleton sat down facing Stretch.

“So, what are you doing here? Also, who the hell is Red?” He says as he pulls out Stretch’s cigarettes and his Zippo lighter. He lites the cig and takes a long drag.

He uses a stern tone, “ I’ll tell you if you give me back my lighter. It was a gift.”

“You don’t have any authority here.Just answer me.” _I don’t know why I thought attacking tough would work._

“Okay, I’m looking for a Sans and Papyrus. Their nicknames are Red and Edge. Your brother at that moment reminds me of Red.”

“Well, they ain’t here. So, did they screw you over?”

“Not exactly. I just want to find them. They are my friends.”

“I see.” He Eats his soup as the other watches him. He still doesn’t want to fight them. But they aren’t giving his many options.

\-----

Comic’s eye lights are fixated on the screen before him. Blue is cuddled up to him. Stretch and he is a lot like, just like Blue are Russ like each other.Blue laying against him feels natural. He can’t believe what Blue told him. _How can Stretch ignore him? Blue said that Stretch hasn't read his bed times to him. No movie or game night. Just not telling him what he's doing. I'm not the best brother. I get drunk and miss work. My Paps would have to come get me. But I apologize or try to make it up him._

It had been two hours of rewriting the code back to the way it was before. Reverse Engineering was the only way he knows how to get the system back to normal. He got the code to the AU that Stretch went too. He hopes that he is still there.

He lightly shacks blue’s shoulder to wake him. “Heya kiddo, I’m taking to my place, and then I’m going to go after your brother.”

“Thank you, Comic. I really hope Pappy is alright.”

Comic Enters the Code to his AU and leads Blue to the teleporter. Once back to AU01, They enter Comic’s home, seeing Russ sitting on the couch. Comic practically jumps into Russ’ arms.

“Sans! Where have you been?” Russ yells.

“I’m sorry bro, There were some troubles with their teleporter. I’m going to go find Stretch. He went to look for Red and Edge by himself.” He let go of Russ. “ I love you Papyrus, I’m sorry that I’m leaving again. You and Blue can keep each other company. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Russ just looks at him. “Paps, say something.”

Russ speaks softly, “Brother, This is a lot to take in. But I understand. I love you too Sans. Please come back safe.”

“I will Paps.” With that Comic Left.

\-----

The Papyruses stared at each other for awhile. Stretch’s headache has lifted. He had to reason with the brothers. He can’t be sure but he thinks that the Papyrus is waiting for something.

Unexpectedly, sounds of laser beams and bone attacks go off outside of the shed. The Papyrus teleported out there, while Stretch summons a small bone to pick the lock, and runs out of there. He eyes lands on Comic. Comic is dodging the attacks from the other Sans.

“Papyrus, take him down!” The Sans orders. Papyrus doesn’t hesitate, charging at Comic. Stretch summons row of bones to shield Comic. When the other skeleton’s attack broke and crack the bones on impact.

“PLEASE STOP!” Stretch cries out, “He’s here for me.Don’t hurt him!”

“What the fuck are you doing here in the first place?” The Sans crosses his arms and giving them the death glare.

“M’lord, the other me is looking for his friends.” His brother speaks up.

“We aren’t a threat to you.” Comic still stands his ground. “Stretch and I are willing to sit down and talk about this.”

“That’s what my brother was doing, while I was out finishing my duties.” The sans still crossed and has now started tapping his foot in frustration. “We can’t trust every skeleton we met.”

“We get that. We know skeletons who were like that too.” Comic says in a reassuring tone of voice.

\-------

Stretch and Comic sit in front of the computer in AU02.

“So, this is now AU03,” Comic says as he stares at Stretch.

“Just as a placeholder.” He replies.

“Papyrus.” Stretch turn his head to met Comic’s eye lights. He had called him by his real name. He knows something is bothering him. “I’m really fucking pissed at you”

“I’m sorry for leaving without talking to you.”

“It’s not just that!” Comic’s eye lights blackout. “ Your little bro needs you to be there for him. You’re fucking neglecting him. I know you miss Red. But you have a Sans. Blue should come first. So, not worrying about that one. Besides, Red and Edge are tough, they are okay, and will keep trying to find them. But if you don’t take care of your brother, You’re gonna have a bad time”

Stretch didn’t fight back. Because Comic was right. That night Stretch read a bedtime story to Blue. They will have to stay determined, and they will find the Red and Edge.

\-------

Edge and Red Stood outside on Undyne’s porch as they each hold a twin in their arms. Edge holding Lombok and Red holding Gothic. Their little newly born bodies are so fragile and soft, They didn’t want them outside of their home. But that wasn’t an option right now.

Edge knocks on the door. The Fish monster answers the door. Her eyes went straight to the twins and then back to Edge. “Papyrus, why are you here?”

“Well, Undyne, It’s falling freezing rain in Snowdin right now. The roof of my house fell in. So We had to pack-up some things and take our children somewhere they can be safe. Edge looked back down at Lombok.

“Oh shit!” Undyne moves aside from the door. “Get in here. Are the boys okay?”

“Yeah, they are fine, thank gods.” Red looks around. “ Huh, Undyne is there any chance you have extra pillows and blankets? For I can make beds for the boys.”

“Yeah, Hold on, I think I have some stuff.” Undyne went to her room and came back with some blankets.

Edge holds the babies as Red made Beds for them on the floor. Edge sits down on the couch and rocks back and forth to keep the children silent. Once Red made the beds, he takes the babies back and lays them down hopeful the night. He takes his jacket off and balls it and lays down beside them.

Edge and Undyne sit at the kitchen table as they drink tea. He notices that Undyne looking at the boys from her seat.

“They look so peaceful and beautiful.”

“Even though that Lombok Looks nothing like you or Sans.” Her voice was soft almost a whisper. "Gothic is a straight up baby clone of you. But Lombok looks like a totally different monster.”

“Undyne, for all I know is that he might resemble a family member that died a long time ago, maybe before we monsters got stuck down here. Lombok could also not be mine. But I don’t care. Because those three are my family. They are mine at the end of the day. The magic that runs in his bone doesn’t change that fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I'm on Tumblr as msbigbootwriting.


	4. Hello Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Graffiti. A little skeleton girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 11/15/18 I have edited this chapter. Thank you @QuintessenceA for your help!!!

  Cash is in the possess of moving to AU02 with Stretch and Blue. Razz already has his things in Blue’s room. He is about done, taping the boxes closed. He hears a knock at the door.

  He wasn’t expecting anyone to show up to his place. Maybe another Sans or Papyrus is stopping by to help, He thinks to himself as he walks to the door. The last thing he was expecting was a young girl skeleton standing on his front doorstep. She looks up at him with big lilac eyes, Her oversized shirt was dirty and she didn’t have on shoes, just socks with holes in them.

  “Can I help you?” He can’t just ignore her. She doesn’t look like a teen. She shouldn’t be here by herself.

  “Are you Papyrus?” She replies. He raises his brow bone at her. “I’m looking for a Skeleton named Papyrus. He knows a woman named Broadway.” He moves aside.

  “Come in.” _Why would she send a kid on their own to me? Sick cunt._ She walks in and looks around. She jumps when the door is shut behind her. “Where are you from and how do you know BW?”

  “I lived in Downtown of the Capital. She’s my Mom.” Her eyes looked sorrowful and scared.

  “Who’s your dad?” Cash knows that Skeletons are few and far between. She didn’t say anything to his question. “Okay, Why are you here and Not BW?” Her bones start to rattle. “Hey, hey, easy kid, look I’m Papyrus. Okay, I know your mom. She was in some shady business. I don’t wanna screw up my life anymore. I’m hoping she’ll understand when you tell her.” Her eye sockets flows over with tears. “Whoa, kid why are you crying?”

  “I can’t go back home. She won’t be there.”

  “Huh? Explain.”He rubs her back trying to comfort her.

  “Mom’s boss broke into our house. She put me in the closet and told to not come out until they were gone. She also told to go find a skeleton named Papyrus and don’t come back home. Because after tonight the house isn’t our’s anymore.” He full on holds her tight to his chest.

  “What’s your name and how old are you?” He stopped talking to Broadway years ago. She tried to contact him and he ignored her. He never cared about what she wanted from him. He really should have talked to her. There is only one reason for sending this girl to me.

  “My name is Graffiti, I’m eleven years old.” She buries her face into his hoodie. _Eleven... When was the last time I saw BW?  Eleven years ago. This girl must be my daughter._

  “I’m not going to lie to you. I wish. I have met you sooner.” He holds her tighter. “ Are those bastards looking for you?” His voice was like a growl.

“They think I’m dead. Mom kept a bag of dust in the closet. I heard her boss laugh at her for killing her own kid. She has been planning to fake our deaths for some time.” He let go of her, looking down at her.

  “I’m sorry for your lost. But the good news is that I’m taking with me. We are going somewhere you don’t need 6 locks on your door or get mugged in the daytime. There’s no such thing as perfect, but this place is pretty nice. In a weird way, you’ll feel like you’re at home.”


	5. Teleporting Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graffiti just wants to have some fun. She'll be turning eighteen after all. But things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and other tags. implied Non-con, barely legal teen character, fellcest, and honeymoney
> 
> Note: On 11/11/18, I have edited this fic. in case you notice something different from the first time reading.

  20 year has passed Since Red and Edge went missing. New Friends has been made and new technology has evolved, in their search for the missing skeletons. Having Determination or luck they will find Red and Edge.

\-----

  Graffiti digs through her closet looking for a sexy outfit to wear tonight. She’ll be turning 18 years old at midnight, and she can drink all she wants with her friends. She is going to AU05 to meet up Lust and Love. She knows that they’ll pick an eye out for her and make sure she’ll be safe.

  Her lilac eyes spotted a pair of black booty shorts and a bright pink tutu shirt. She forms her lean lilac ecto body that covers her slender bones. She slides the shorts over her long legs, followed by the skirt. 

  The skirt makes her hips look fuller. She looks down at her breast, they aren’t very big. She wishes that wasn’t the case. She goes over to her dresser drawer and looks for a push-up bra.

  She finds a black bustier that she bought when she sneaked off from Cash and Stretch at the capital mall.

She takes the bustier back to her closet and looks through her clothes again. She finds the pink fishnet skirt that fit loosely on her. She puts on the bustier and adjusts it so that she can have nice cleavage. She slips on the fishnet shirt. The pink of the shirt and skirt matches nicely.

  She raises her arms up over her head and swings her hips side-to-side. She likes how her loose shirt and the shirt flows with her movements. She finishes her outfit with knee high neon green socks, Vans style shoes, and her favorite pink fluffy cat ear hat.

  She slowly opens her bedroom door and tiptoes out. She closes the door behind, wishing she knew how to teleport. She just hasn’t got it down. But that this point in her life she learned the art of sneaking out. _So no need for teleporting?_

  When she gets to the living room and is about to open the front door. Her eye catches her purple jacket. It's a lot like her father’s hoodie jacket. The difference between the two jackets is that she has a black fluffy lining inside of it and didn’t hang super loose on her body. She puts it on and heads out the door.

  She walks to the back of the house to get the basement. She pulls out her key picking kit and unlock the door. Instead of walking down the steps, knowing that they make cracking sounds, she slides down the railing. She lands onto her feet. _NAILED IT!_

  She goes over the shelf were the teleporter remotes are held. If she takes the machine, they can see the history of travel, and you can’t delete it. On these remotes, you can’t tract travel.

  AU05 was a place that Cash and Stretch didn’t want her to go alone. It wasn’t like AU03 or her original universe AU04. But tonight is her night. She is going to drink at Lust and Love’s place first and then head to Grillby’s clue. It’s cheaper if you’ll already a little buzzed before going, you won’t take as long to get fucked up.

  She picks up a remote and types in the code to AU05 and enters. her bones get warm like when she would use the machine.

  She had teleported into the snow cover forest. This confused her. The remotes are made so that you are at the sentry station outside of the ruins. Instead, she is standing in the snow in the middle of the forest.

  The only thing she can do now is to start walking. She should be able to find someone or a path to Snowdin.

  The snow is deep here. It goes past her ankles and the woods are thick. The wind blows strong against her body. The longer she walks into the unknown the more she feels fear creeping over her soul. She knows AU05 is nothing like AU03 or AU04. But even a “safe” Universe has its dangers.

\---------  
  She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking. Her joints and feet hurt from the cold. Her fears haven’t got any better. She tried to stay determined by thinking about how she is going to drink with Lust and Love, and how she is going to dance her heart out at Grillby’s Club.

  She is almost certain she had walked into a monster's territory. The trees have scratch marks on them. She tried going a different way to try to get away from the territory to only get further into the marked trees.

  She spots a group of four wolve monsters, they stood tall on their hind legs, wearing ripped up clothing. One of them was taller than the others. They seem to be a gang and not a pack since none of them were women. Graffiti hind behind the nearest tree and watched them.

  “How much area do those boys claim?” One of them said as he finishes clawing the bark off the tree.

  “Who the fuck knows.” One of them stated.

  “D’em twins probably think they can take the whole underground.” said one with a growl.

  The tallest, who must be the leader, inhaled deeply, like he was taking the worlds scent. He growled.

  “There’s someone here.” His voice was deep and throaty.

  She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t run, they will chase after her. She can climb a tree, but she’ll make to much noise. She tried to stand still so her bones don’t rattle.

  Someone graded by her wrist and thrown to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her when she hit the ground and a heavyweight held her there. She heard snow crushing under running feet. She looks up to see the leader of the wolf pack looking at her with yellow eyes. Her head gets pushed back into the snow.

  “I found a snack Boss,” It was another Wolf who was holding her down. He grabs her wrists and pulls them behind her back. She rattles her bones.

  “What’s wrong, girl?” Said the leader. “Ya never hung around real monsters? Those Brats aren’t that great.” The one holding her down puts his knee between her thighs.

  “I’m sorry, okay!” She pleads, “ I just got turned around, I just want to go to Snowdin.” She wasn’t sure if fighting will make things worse for her.

  “Oh, we’ll bring you back to Snowdin, Those Skele freaks will be pissed when they see that we claim you.” He said palming his crotch through his pants.

  “Wait! NO! Let me leave and I won’t say anything.” She was paralyzed.

  Something red and purple, with a sharp point, went into the back of the leader and poking out the front of his chest. He turns to dust. There stood a dark figure. Purple glowing and red flashes magic from their right eye. This monster looked like another skeleton.

  * _Ping_!* The weight on her back was lifted.

  “Run skeleton.” Said her savor.

  She ran.

  She ran for her life.

  There are sounds of yipping, crashing and foul language cried out of fear and anger echoing behind her. She didn’t dare to stop and look back.

  Soon there was silence. Because the fight was over or she had run far from the war zone. She wasn’t going to slow down, It would be suicide if she did.

\------

  Her run turns into a jog, then into a walking pace. She collapsed and grab onto a tree trunk to keep herself from falling to the ground. Her joints hurt so much, especially in her hips, legs, and feet from running in freezing cold.

  “Hey, Skeleton!” that was the voice of her savor. She went to turn around to look at him. “Don’t move.” She stilled herself. “Who are you?”

  “I’m Graffiti” her voice shook. the snow was crushing under footsteps. He was walking toward her.

  “Are you even an adult?” he was right behind her.

  “I ’ll be eighteen at midnight,” she replied. She thought this person was here to help her. He pulls her hat over her eyes, while his other arm is wrapped around her thin waist.

  “Where you wanting to spend your birthday with the Twin skulls.” he lowers his voice. He pulls her into him. She was press against his body. A chill ran down her spine. She can feel his breath on the side of her skull. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered, “If you look like you're mine, they might leave you alone. Monster pass through here. Those stupid mutts have been out of my brother and me for a while. I’m sorry.”

  “Huh, okay.” She said while she tries to build a strong front. “I’m looking for the skeletons brothers, Sans and Papyrus. But I’m sure the twin skulls can help me.” He wraps both arms around her.

  “Hold on,” he said keeping his voice to a whisper. Her bones get warm. This monster knows how to make shortcuts.

  The warmth left her bone. She no longer feels the frostbitten air. She must be inside somewhere.

  “Wha- who’s that?”, said a man with a deep and rough voice. He almost sounds like a Sans. He kinda has a Comic like tone to him. But if this a Sans? It's not Lust. Where the hell is she?

  “Her name is Graffiti.” He says as he loosens his hold on her. “ She said she’s looking for Sans and Papyrus.”

  “I see,” said the other monster. There is a scratching sound against a wood floor. “I think she’s harmless. Let me talk to her.”

  Her hat is pulled away from her eyes. She blinks a few times trying to adjust to the light in the area. She takes in her surroundings. This is a Sentry station. The front window is closed. That means whoever is mans this station was leaving from their shift. There stood a short skeleton monster. He wears a full black winter jacket and basketball shorts with yellow stripes going down the front of them. She had seen him before? Why do his red eyes with a hint of yellow and his sharp tooth smile seem so familiar to her? He has a gold tooth. Slim has a gold….so does Red. She never met Red and Edge. They went missing before she was even born. But she saw pictures of them.

  “Please, take a seat,” said the short monster. There in the middle of the flood was a wooden chair. She sat and look over to the one who saved and brought her here. He was tall. He wasn’t as tall as Stretch, her dad, or slim. The towering three as she liked to call them. He was more of the same level as Russ and Love. His jacket was black with white faux fur lining his hood, his jacket hung open, his white MTT shirt is ripped at the neck showing off his collarbone, his pants are black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and red high top converse. The hood of his jacket covers half of his face. She can only see his jaw and teeth. The teeth are serrated. He doesn’t smile like the Sans looking Skeleton. He seems expressionless. “So your name is Graffiti?” She looks back to the short one. He is standing right in front of her.

  “Yes, sir.” Graffiti answers. she does her best to not be scared. There is no way she is in AU05. But she oddly feels better knowing she is with a Sans. Yes, Cash is her father. But in a way, she has ten parents, which half of them are Sanses.

  “Please, none of that sir crap.” He said holding his hand out to her. She about to reach out to shake his hand.

  “Is there a joy buzzer or whoopee cushion in that hand? I’m tired of jumping out of my skin. I mean look at me. I’m a wreck of rattling bones” she had a joking tone to her voice. Hiding fear and confusion. He chuckles and gives her his other hand. She shakes his hand and nothing weird happened. “Thank you.”

  “You’re welcome, sweetheart. By the way, I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” he introduces himself. He puts his hands in his jacket pockets. “Where are you from? I can tell you’re not from here.” he says in a knowing way.

  “I’m from AU04 and I live in AU02. If that’s what you mean.” She reads his expression. His eye sockets go wide and eye lights turn into pinpricks. His smile only got bigger.

  “So that means you know Stretch and Blue?” Graffiti couldn’t believe her eyes.

  “ Stretch is my stepdad!” She jumps up out of her in excitement. “You’re Red!” She turns her head back to the skeleton still hiding his face under his hood. “Does that mean you’re Edge?”

  “Well,” Red walks over to the tall monster. “This is my and Edge’s son. Franklin Gothic.” Red seems to want to say something else.

  “I’m so fucking confused!” exclaimed Franklin Gothic as he crosses his arm. “ I have never heard of any of the underground being referred as AU02 or AU04. Who the fuck are Stretch and Blue? And when were you and Pops ever called Edge and Red?”

  “Listen Gothic, let’s head back home and I’ll tell you everything.” Red once confident tone slips when he talks to his son.

  “Are you we going to teleport there?” Graffiti asked. She doesn’t want to go back out there. Now knowing she is in the former AU03, she is safer with Red.

  Red offers his hand to his son and her. Graffiti went to Red and grab his hand like it was second nature to her.

\-------

  Red shortcuts them to the living room of his home. Gothic lets go of his hand. Graffiti holds his hand as she looks around the house. Red wonders if the others have moved out of their own homes. A lot can change in twenty years. Edge and Red has to put too much money and time to fix this place up. Moving would be stupid.

  “Both of you take a seat,” said Red. He’s losing his composure. He never thought the day would come that he’ll be able to the other brothers again.

  Graffiti and Gothic took a seat on the couch sitting on the opposite sides of each other. Graffiti sat up with her back straight and she hands on her lap. She looks at Red with her full attention. Gothic reaches down between his feet and pulls an ashtray out from under the couch. He sits it on the coffee table, then he pulls out his lighter and cigarettes. He puts the butt of the cigarette between his teeth, lightning and takes a deep drag.

  Red takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “First, I’m going to fill in you, kid. Then Graffiti I’ll ask you questions when I’m done with him” He states. Graffiti nods in agreement. Gothic just keep smoking. “ Okay, That old machine in the basement is a teleporter. It was able to take you to other universes. There is a Sans and a Papyrus that lives in each different universe. We use nicknames with each other. I went my Red and your father went by Edge. A part of the Machine fucking blow up and the part that I need isn’t fucking here. I was pregnant for you two boys, raising you became the important thing in mine and Boss’ life. I never told you and Lombok, because I never thought I would see the others ever again.” Red inhale and let out. “ Got any questions?”

  Gothic snuffed the butt of his cigarette and taking another one and lighting it.

  “Would either of you like a cigarette?” was his response.

  Red should have known better. Gothic wasn’t going to show any weakness in front of a stranger. Its kill and be killed. Like hell Gothic and Lombok will give someone the opportunity to see them acting like a fools waiting to be busted.

  “No, Thank you,” Graffiti opens her jack. Red notices what she is wearing. He needs to find her a change of clothes. She was showing off way to much ecto flesh and bone. He wasn’t sure if she was an adult. “ I guess I left them at home”, she feels through her inside and outside pockets. She pulls out an remote control. Gotic scoots over closer to her and handed her one of his from his pack it. He flicked his lighter for her. She leans in taking his offer to light the cigarette between her teeth. “Thank you”

  “Yeah, no problem.” Gothic was kinda smiling. Red hated to break up a sweet moment.

  “So, Graffiti, How did you get here?”

  “I use this remote.” She holds up the device. “This works like the big machine. But It takes about 48 hours to charge.” she flips the remote over to pull out the electrical plugs that would plug into a wall outlet. “ I really thought I typed in the code to get to AU05.” She chuckled “You know, they made these so nobody would get lost like you and Edge. There would be a way to get to anybody. I never image on Finding you guys with one of this.”

  Red Scratched the back of his head. “So that means you’ll be staying here until the remote is charged.”

  “Uhm, thank you so much. Is there a place I can plug this in?”

  “There are outlets in the kitchen.” Red pointed to the kitchen door. She gets up from the couch and keeps her head down as she walks past them. He wasn’t sure to comfort a girl.

  “Hey, dad.”

  Yeah, buddy?”

  “Is there other Gothics or Lombok” Gothic laughed to softly. ‘That’d be weird, other me’s.”

  “I’m sorry to interrupt.” Graffiti was standing in the kitchen doorway, “ Gothic is the first Skeleton that I have met who wasn't my parents or a skeleton bro.I’m the only female.”

  “By the way.” Red wouldn't take anymore. He knows he shouldn't judge. If his sons weren’t, well his sons. There is no way in hell he would let them leave the house like that. She is a walking target in bright pink and neon green. “How old are you? You’re dressed a little mature.”

  “I’m eighteen at midnight. So Yeah I don’t see a problem with me looking ‘mature’.” She put her hands on her hips.

  Gothic speaks up. “Yeah, be happy that we took you home and not someone else. You could have ended up in someone's basement bend over a workbench with chloroform-soaked cotton into your nasal cavity.” Graffiti zipped up her jacket and hugged herself.”You’re pretty. I would hate to see you fall to that fate.” She looked away from them.

  “You’re a real charmer buddy,” Red tried to defuse this awkwardness. “When was the last time you two ate?”

  “If you’re heading to Grillby’s, I want a double cheeseburger with deep-fried pickle spears,” Gothic said licking her teeth.

  “Can I have an order of fries, Please?” Graffiti was still hugging herself. What Gothic said must of really upset her.

  Red thought about taking her with him to get their food. But that would mean he would have to babysit her. He doesn’t want to get into a fight over her. This little lady isn’t a fight. She’ll have to stay here. She's safe with Gothic. Maybe not comfortable, but safe.

  “I’ll see you guys when I get back.” with that being said, Red shortcuts beside Grillby’s bar and calls his husband.

  * _Ring. Ring. Ri-*_

  Edge: “Sans! It’s getting late. Why are you calling me?”

  Red: “Boss, I want you to be sitting down for this.”

  Edge: “You better not be playing games with me.”

  Red: “No, Boss, This ain’t no game. Someone from AU02 is here. There’s a way for us to see the other again!”

  * _Silence_ *

  Red: “Boss?”

  Edge: “ Who is here from AU02.” * _growls at the end of his sentence*_

  Red: “A girl skeleton named Graffiti. She said Stretch is her stepdad. She's got this teleporter remote. It needs 48 hours to charge. I can make a list of parts and fix our machine.”

  Edge: “After all these years you still want to see them?”

  Red: “They're our friends Papyrus. We don't have too many of those. Plus, it will be good for the boys.”

  Edge: “Sounds like you have a guilty conscience.”

  Red: “Twenty years is long enough. Please, let me have this chance to fix my machine.”

  * _Click_ *

  Edge had hung up the phone.

  Red walks into the bar. He doesn't look at the other patrons as he makes his way to his bar stool. Grillby notices the short monster.

  “Hello, Sans, you look like you need hard mustard.” said the purple fire element.

  “Yeah, double shot,” Sans seat down on his stool.


	6. This is unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Gore, abuse of an animal, and violence
> 
> Edge can't believe there is a real chance to see his old 'friends'. it figures while he has other things on his plate. 
> 
> Graffiti can't believe she has to deal with this asshole named Gothic. 
> 
> Red isn't sure of what he saw. He knows he doesn't fucking like it!

   Edge sits on the luxurious bed in one of the guest rooms in Asgore’s palace. He rubs were he would have temples if he were flesh. He just couldn’t believe after all these years, there might be a real chance to see the others again. This should have been impossible. But here we are.

After meeting them, things change, and it wasn’t for the best. His brother would run off with to hang out with Stretch. He also lost himself with Comic. Edge won’t imagine how their life would be if they weren't together. His bear bother, his mate, might not see the machine been broken forever a blessing. He made a family and is now the vice-captain of the Royal Guard. _How would meeting the others be good for my sons? My children have done fine without those losers._

   The door to the bathroom opens to the guest room and his son Lombok enters the room. He wears a black tank top and grey sweatpants for bed. He has gotten taller over the years. His son is taller than him by five inches, his shoulders broad and square, his bones are thick, His orange and red eye lights send fear into the souls of his enemies. Edge remembers when his fangs were tiny and cute, but now they are large vampire-like fangs that can rip a monster’s throat out. This is what a guardsman looks like, strong and confident.

   “Pops” Lombok looks at the file beside Edge. “ What is the file for?”

   “Undyne just drop this off to me. There are copies of photos and a note sent in by an anonymous sender. The gang of masked monsters is getting more and more active.”

   Lombok looks at Edge and back to the file on the bed. “A gang? I thought they were LV hunters. Are they taking territory?”

  Edge picks up the file, “ LV Hunters usually just kill their victim and move onto the next one. This group’s victims have been different gang members. The weird thing about the territory is that they are seen everywhere, no notable checkpoints or a home base.” Lombok again looks at the file and back at Edge. “If you want to look at this file, you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that, Sentry Lombok?”

   Lombok salutes him smiling, “Yes, sire!” They sit beside each, This would have been a warm heart touching moment if it wasn’t for the gruesome pictures in the folder.

   An alligator monster was staked down to the ground somewhere in Hotland. His extremities out from his body. Open wounds and blood dress his body more than his tattered clothes. His snout bound together with duct tape.

   The next photo shows a dog with mange that was so skinny that its hips, and ribs were visible with a few patches of brown and white fur. It was gnawing on one of the monsters legs, tearing a piece of meat from the limb. The head of the monster is blurred, they must of trying to get the dog’s attention or get the feral animal to leave them alone.

   In the third picture, the same dog was barking at a figure. They were wearing a full head welding helmet, a deep brown poncho that swallowed their body. They were walking toward the pin-down alligator. The pinned monster’s head turns to look at the figure.

   The last photo the mystery figure stood beside a pile of dust. There is a copy of the letter sent by the anonymous bystander ‘they took a rock and beat the dog in the face. Before they take took a knife and stab the tied down man in the chest. They didn’t look through their pockets. So they didn’t want to rob them? They took the dog with as they left. They seem to be 6 foot or taller. They wore a helmet, poncho, tan leather gloves, black pants, and black work boots.’

   Lombok looks at the first picture again. “What’s that on his chest?” He points out where he is talking about to Edge. “Is that a tattoo or a scar?” Edge sees a red semi-circle on the monster's chest. Edge looks for a pen in the bedside stand. He takes the pen and writes on the back. ‘Magnified image. Possible tattoo. The suspicion is that this is another gang member. Edge looks into his son’s eyes and smiles at him.

   “You make me proud.” Lombok wondering eyes search his face. “Huh… Thank you, sir.” 

  “That’s enough for one night. You have a big day tomorrow and you need some rest.”

\-------

   Graffiti watch Franklin Gothic sitting on the couch as he smokes. This man is on par with her dad at chain smoking. The cigarette he gave her was too harsh and strong. She had snuffed it out in the kitchen sink.

   She wishes that Red didn’t leave her here with his son. What he said to her still creeps her out. But she rationalizes that if this monster wanted to hurt her. He would have done so. She can do this. She can talk to this creep. She is from AU04, this ain't nothing.

   “Hey, Franklin Gothic.” she kept her voice study. ”I really owe you one. You would’ve left me there and let those wolves hurt me.”

   “It's just Gothic.” he turns his head toward her. “That ‘I owe you one’ would be nice right now. I was going to wait for my dad. But I think you can help me.”

   “Eh, How?”

   He gets up and heads to the stairs, ”One of those mutts hit my skull. I’m sure it’s not pretty. Would you mind helping me?”

   “Yeah, I can do that.” she follows behind him.

   He leads her to the bathroom upstairs. He sits on the toilet cover, taking off his jacket and throws it into a basket by the sink. The MTT shirt he is wearing looks wore down. The sleeves were ripped off and slit down the side, showing off his ribs, and small holes here and there. There is dried blood on the right side of his face. He pulled the beanie off his head, it sounds like a band-aid being ripped off. The top of his skull is cover with blood and marrow. There is a depressed fracture on the right side of his parietal bone. Through all the blood she can see an old crack on the top of his skull. If she had to guess that is why he wears a beanie. He looks up at her. The purple and red in his eyes matched the colors of magic he saw back in the forest. His cheekbone is pointed, his eye socket shape is sharp and narrow. His slitted-pupils looks straight through her, sending chills down her spine.

   “There are towels in the cupboard above the toilet, and you’ll find a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, bandages, and a flask under the sink. Gimme the flask first.” Graffiti kneels down to get under the sink cabinet. She grabs the flask. It seems to be full. She hands to over to Gothic. He takes it from her, still looking through her.

   She dissipates her ecto body. Maybe, he’ll start looking at her different. She turns on the sink, running the water till its hot, while He takes the flask to mouth and throws his back downing its contents. Her imagination makes her throat burn watching him. _What’s in the flask?_

   He brings his head back looking disappointed, “This is going suck.” He looks back at her. He still looking through her. _Dude, why are you looking at me that way?_ “ Can you hand me a towel?”

   She reaches over him to get the cupboard. He has enough decency to look the other way and not look at her chest, even with her jacket zipped up. She guesses that counts for something.

  She gives him the towel, “ I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.”

   “No shit”

_     OH, MY STARS! SAY SOMETHING NICE _

   She gets a washcloth and gets it wet with the hot water. Cleaning up the dried blood seem to be a good place to first. She rubs gently on his skull. When she got close to the fractured bone, Gothic bites down on the towel she gave him. She feels ill looking at the depressed fracture, accompanied by the smell of iron, alcohol, and bitter cinnamon.

   “Please, get it really clean. I don’t an infection in my bones.” he places his hand over her own, putting more pressure onto the bone. “The pain is getting dull. Just please get my clean skull clean.” That’s the first time she heard him say please. She picks up her pace.

   Once she cleans the dried blood, she takes another towel and wraps it over his shoulders. She holds a towel over his eye sockets to protect them while pouring the peroxide onto the fracture. She repeats pouring the peroxide and whipping it off until it mostly stops bubbling. She takes a warm cloth across his head one last time, then takes a dry towel to dab away any leftover wetness. 

   She takes squares of gauze and medical tape to cover the fracture. She can still see it, even with it covered, how could she forget it? “Finished.” She backs away from him.

   “Thank you,” said Gothic. He gets up and walks past her as he leaves the bathroom into the hallway. He went the room that would have been Comics room or her parent's room.

   She stood there hearing he shuffling in what she assumes is his room. He wasn’t in there for long, he came back out with a red bandana on his head and carrying a bottle with amber colored liquor. He opens the bottle and throws the cap over his shoulder into the room, and takes a sip from the bottle.

   “Is that the only thing you have to deal with the pain?” Graffiti ask. He looks through her eyes like she isn’t really there.

   “Do you have any narcotics? Painkillers?”

   “No.”

   He takes another shot from the bottle, “ Well, princess, this is the only thing for me to deal with the pain.” _obnoxious, asshole,..jerk face._

   She power walks away from him, going downstairs and plops herself on the couch. Gothic takes his time coming down the stairs. She hopes he falls. Once he gets to the first level, making his way across the living, he passes a white cat. The feline hisses at him and he growls back at it.

   “Here kitty-kitty” She calls out. The cat came to her, jumping into her lap and purrs when she pets them. The white fur animal puts her in mind of Comic and Russ’ dog, Toby.

   She feels burning of a pair of eyes watching her. She takes her eyes away from the furball in her lap, to see Gothic staring at her. His browbone furrows as he takes another hit from the bottle.

   “What’s up?” She said in a flat tone. She isn’t sure how much longer she can handle this guy. The fact he is drinking isn’t helping him.

   “You’re so damn sweet and nice. I bet your parents didn’t teach you how to defend yourself. Sadly that’s a disservice to you. Mothers and fathers think they can keep their little girls safe by locking them away and escort them everywhere like they’re a damn princess. One night you think you’ll be safe on your way home. But it was never safe. Monsters do what they damn well please when they see girls like you.” He heads his way back into the kitchen.

    _What the fuck!_

   She sits the cat off her lap to the floor. She gets off the couch and forms lilac and pink bone. She holds it like a baseball bat. She is light on her feet as she makes her way to the kitchen. She was caught off guard when the wolves got her, but she won’t stand for this anymore.

   She sees him standing in front of the sink picking up the cigarette Graffiti snuffed out. Right as Gothic is about to light the said cigarette when she strikes him in the back with the bone. Gothic supports himself by holding onto the counter.

   “HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME” she swings again. He grunts as the bone make contact with his back. “YOU DON’T KNOW MY PARENTS.” She holds the bone over her. She wants to smash his face. She uses all her strength with this swing. He forms a scapula big enough to block the attack. Her bone breaks when it meets the scapula shield.

   He keeps his shield up, “ Are you done?”

   “Yeah, fine, I’m done. I’m just pissed you bad mouthed my parents.” She puts her hands on her hips. He waits a few minutes before taking down his shield. She jumps him and knocking him to the ground.

   “Bitch! I get what I want and I don’t give up. That’s what I was taught!” She punches him in the face. She throws her arm back and goes to punch him again. He grabs her by the wrist. He rolls her onto her back. He grabs her other wrist and pins both of them above her head, as he straddles her. He unzips her jacket and reaches up into her rib cage. She gasps as he takes her soul in his hand. He pulls out the lilac soul.

   “You’re a dirty fighter!” She spits at him. Her saliva lands on his shirt.

   He looks baffled, “ I’m the dirty fighter? Are you fucking kidding?”

   They stare at each other. Graffiti waits for him to do something. The two of them stay like this for a long, long time.

   Her bones are stiff when he finally speaks, ”I’m trying to think of a reason not to kill you.”

   “Ten skeletons and a few captains of the royal guard will come for your dust.” she sees for the first time he isn’t looking through her. He is actually making eye contact with her.

   “Nice blush. Your little army doesn’t know you’re here. Try again.” He wasn’t so creepy when his eyes relax.

   “I think you don’t want to kill me. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

    He rolls his eyes. “If you do that kind of shit again. I’m not going to hesitate. Do you understand?”

   “Yeah.”

   He puts her soul back and gets off of her. She stands up and stretches her arms.

   “Can you please pass me the bottle?” He asks. She takes a hit from the bottle. The burn from the alcohol and cinnamon warms her bones. She gives it to him. He takes a sip and gives it back to her. They pass the bottle back and forth, not talking to each other.

\-------

   The last thing she remembers is being carried upstairs and being laid down in a bed.

\-------

   Red shortcuts to the living room. His head is swimming. He was lucky to be able to teleport home. He thinks he’ll just sleep on the couch tonight. When he turns to the couch, He sees something unnerving.

  W.D Gaster sitting on his couch, with Gothic sleeping on his side and his head resting on his lap. Gaster strokes his son’s head. His right eye flashes red magic and glows purple. He smiles at the sleeping monster.

   “Get the fuck away from him.” Red stood his ground. Gaster didn’t respond. “GASTER”

   Nothing… weird.

    Sans walks to the light switch and flips it to on. Gaster is gone. He flips the light off, Gaster is back. The doctor’s attention is solely on his grandson. Red flip the light back on. He decides that the lights should stay on tonight.

  He goes upstairs to look for Graffiti. He finds her in Gothic’s bed with the covers over her.

  He goes back downstairs. He stares at his son. Gothic’s head in prop up on a pillow, his mouth slightly open with a purple drool running down his jaw.

   Red gets on the other side of the couch and lays down. Red isn’t sure what’s going on. He drank way too much. For all he knows he’s seeing things. But also, for all he knows Wing Dings want something from Gothic. What would a dead monster want from his child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is apart of a series. Children of Fellcest.  
> Part 2 is Gothic and Lombok and Part 3 is Mettaton Park.


	7. Loving the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have lost someone or have fear of Losing someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Non-con, kidnapping, animal abuses. 
> 
> Also, Thank you QuintessenceA. You have helped me so much, Thank you! And Please people, check them out. Like angst, go here https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA

   Stretch is awoken by a little weight on his chest. He opens his eyes, to be met with Cash’s good eye and rarely open bad eye.

   “Hey, baby” Cash press his teeth to Stretch’s, as he wraps his arms around the body on top of him, and kisses him back. They embrace each other.

   There is a pounding sound. Stretch breaks the heated kiss, “Do you hear that?”

   “Let them knock.” Cash licks up and down his neck, “They might go away on their own.” he continues kissing his vertebrae and then to his sternum. Stretch really wants to enjoy himself, but he can’t with whoever is knocking on their door.

   “I don’t think they’re going to stop.” Stretch pecks the top of the other’s skull, “Stay frisky. I’ll be back” Cash gets off of him.

   Stretch goes downstairs to the front door, opening it to see the worried faces of Lust and Love.

   “What are you-”

   Love pushes pass Stretch heading for the stairs, “Where’s Graffiti?”

   “Whoa, hey!” Stretch chases after Love, “She went to bed hours ago.”

   Lust teleports in of front of Graffiti’s bedroom door and knocks it. “Hey! Kiddo, are you in there? Did you forget about tonight?”

   “What the fuck you guys!” Stretch has never seen the AU05 brother act this kind of crazy. “Why are you trying to wake up the whole house?”

   “No, you don’t understand!” Love pushes his brother out of his way and opens Graffiti’s door. Her bed is empty.

   Cash comes out of their room with his blind eye flaring with magic. “DON’T BARGE INTO HER ROOM!”

   “Oh gods,” Love cries out. “she isn't here!” Cash’s eye flairs brighter and his magical aura is thick in the air.

   Cash’s voice grows low, “Where is my daughter?”

   Lust stands in front of his brother, acting as a shield, “ I don’t know Cash. she was supposed to meet us at our place. We waited on her for hours and when it got past midnight, we checked our computer. She didn’t teleport to our machine. We had to come here to check on her.”

   “Why wasn’t I told about this meeting?”

   “Cash,” said Lust, “ She’s grown up and doesn’t need to ask you permission when she wants to go do something.”

   “BULLSHIT. SHE LIVES HERE. SHE GOES BY MY RULES.”

   “Calm down honey” Stretch tries to comfort his partner. “We will find her, sit down and talk to her. She is an adult now. “

   “I think we should look at your teleporter history.” suggest Lust, “ Maybe she went to one of the other’s place first and lost track of time. ‘Time flies by when you’re having fun’.” Stretch was uncomfortable realizing that Love had gone totally silent. Love must feel bad for this and, scared not knowing Graffiti’s whereabouts, or Cash showing his magic like this.

   “Fine,” Cash’s magic is now snuffing out. “I’m so pissed. She is going to get a piece of my mind.” Cash teleporters. Stretch knows he isn’t really mad. He’s scared. _You can take a monster out of his AU, but you can’t take the AU out of his soul._

   Stretch and the AU05 brothers make their way to the basement. Cash is sitting in front of the computer and Looking at the travel history.

   “She hasn’t used the machine.” Cash sighs. “So we need to look for her here.”

   “Hey, Stretch?” Lust ask, “ How many teleporting remotes do you have?”

   “I have three normal ones and two that I need to mix.”

   “I only see four here.”

    Cash facepalms, “Of course she’d take a remote. Please let me she didn’t take a messed device.” Stretch looks over the four remaining devices. When stretch turns back to Cash, his silence speak loud enough.

    ----

   Red slowly opens his eyes. _Shit, my head hurts._ There is a heavy weight on his chest. He looks down to see his sweater is pulled up over his rib cage, with Gothic laying his head on his sternum, and his phalanges lace through his ribs. He huffs _time for tough love._ He pushes Gothic off of him, sending his son to the floor.

   Gothic groans in pain. “I’ll fuck you up, stupid girl. “

   “No, you hellion.” _wait, what?_ “hey, why are you threatening that poor girl and calling her stupid, anyway? ”Red looks down at him.

   “You look so sleepy. Can we just cuddle?” Gothic cheekbones light up in a deep purple. “ I don’t see how it would be a problem. Parents cuddle with their kids, right?”

   “You’re twenty years old, for fuck sake. Now, answer my question.”

   “Guh, me and our guest got into a fight. If I was in a better state of mind. I would have shown her what happens when cunts mess with me. She would be stupid if she fucked with me now. I think I put her in her place last night. Unless she is good at faking it.”

   “Gods, kid, why did you get into a fight with Graffiti?”

   “I offended her.”

   “Gothic, what the fuck.’ Red pinches the bridge of his nose. “I thought you and Graffiti would hit it off. She’s a pretty girl. And maybe you can finally get over this phase.”

   “How do you not understand that this isn’t a phase.” He gets up and keeps his back to Red. “I’m heading out. Will you record Lombok’s race? I won’t be home until late.” He teleports away.

   Red wishes that he would understand that they will never go past being a parent and child relationship. His children do come first, but his husband isn’t coming in last.

   ----

   Graffiti is awakened by shouting. “That’s my boy! Show those monsters whose da boss!” She looks around. This isn’t her room… she isn’t home. That’s right, she’s here for one more day. She can't wait to go home. The walls are a deep dark gray and don't really breath any life. She gets out of the bed and heads for the living room.

   Red is sitting on the edge of the couch with his eyes glued to the television. She looks at the screen, seeing a Skeleton and four other monsters. He seems to be really tall, he has fangs instead of looking like a shark mouth. He wears camo pants and a brown tank top.

   “So that’s Gothic’s brother?” She points to him. “Lombok?”

   “Yeah, that’s Lombok. I don’t know how I pushed out two tall and looking boys.” Red’s smile fades. “So would you mind telling why you and Gothic got into a fight while I was gone?”

   “Oh, huh. I got mad. Well, okay I was pissed. He kept looking through me, looking down at me, as if I was beneath him. Then, he ran his drunk mouth about how my parents must project me and didn’t teach me how to fight for myself. Yeah, I was caught off guard by that gang. But you know, five against one isn’t a fair fight. But I can stand up for myself.” She feels a ghost of him on top of her and her soul in his hand. “ I just don’t always pick my battles wisely.”

   “Are you telling me, you attacked him first?” Red is eyeing her. She messed. She doesn’t want to upset Red or Edge. There isn’t a way to lie to him. He’ll call her out.

   “I did.” She isn’t able to look him in the face. “He wasn’t going to put up with me, that’s for sure.”

   “That’s pretty shitty of you.” Red rubs his face. “ I understand you’re scared. Flight or fight. Plus you’re Stretch’s stepdaughter.I’ll let it go. But I’ll tell you again, that was shitty of you. He saved your sorry ass. Most monsters would have left you to dust.”

   “I’m sorry Red”

   “Don’t say; ‘sorry’ to me. Did you tell Gothic that you’re sorry?” She keeps her mouth shut. “ Look, I know Gothic isn’t always the nicest person.” He rubs the back of his skull “Gothic tries to do good things. He’s just bad at it.” Red moves over. “I’m want to tell you something about Gothic. But I think you should sit down for this.” She sits beside him, feeling lucky that Red is kind of sympathetic “Gothic said some disrespectful things to ya. I ain't giving him justification. This is maybe a reason for the madness.” She nods, He continues. “In Gothic’s Junior year in school, he was forced to stay after school with a tutor. Not that he needed a tutor. She was more of a babysitter. She was a bunny girl, Anastasia. She was his only real friend. Anastasia’s family kept her in a bubble as much as possible. Sheltered people like her don’t last very long here. A gang got a hold of her.”

   “Red, Why are you tell me this?” magic uncomfortably swirls inside of her.

   “I believe he wasn’t seeing you. But a ghost of Anastasia. Those sick bastards kept chloroform-soaked cotton balls up her nose to keep her sedated.” _what_? “He drunkenly said stuff that he wanted to say to her. Drunk words are sober thoughts.”

   “That’s terrible!” she doesn’t understand one thing. “He’s older than me. He's been out of school for a while. Wouldn’t he got over her death?”

   “It's dangerous to show weakness. You build a front, bottle up your emotions and maybe find a way to self medicate.”

   Her chest gets tight. That’s why he didn’t go through with hurting her late night. Striking her would be striking Anastasia. She will give Gothic another chance. If he doesn’t feel the same sentiment, she can’t blame him. She knew if she was ever going to meet Red and Edge, she is going to call them her family too. That includes Gothic and Lombok.

   ----

   Lombok walks away from the cheers of the stadium, into the hallway that leads to the locker room and an exit. He is number one is the top five, and the next race will be in his stomping grounds, Snowdin.

   “Lombok!” Undyne calls out to him. There is a monster walking with her, female bat monster with her wings on her back, ash gray fur and white braided hair, she wasn’t in any armor. _Alphys and Undyne might be fighting. This must be her pick of the week._

   “Yes, Captain.” He speeds up his pace, meeting them halfway.

   “You did great out there punk!” Undyne flashes him a toothy smile. Lombok gets a better look at the batgirl. _Do I know her?_ “Now, meet your new partner for the Snowdin and Capital sentry stations. Delilah Wings.

   “Delilah...” He looks her up and down. “No way.” This isn’t the girl he knew back in the program. A skinny, delicate, and Fragile girl. The woman standing in front of him is long-legged, with strong thighs, that is shown off by her long black skirt with slits on either side, wide hips, her over the breast style corset wraps around her thick core that tapers in the middle, and her chest is robust. Her red eyes aren’t sunken in, her cheeks are soft and supple, no more predominate cheekbones.

   “Hello, Lombok” She still speaks with a magical lull in laced with her words. “It’s been too long since we seen each other.”

   “Yes, it has.” He is beyond impressed. “ I’m happy you took care of yourself."

   “Of course,” She smiles at him. “I’m honored to work with you.”

   “Lombok” Edge comes over to them. “I’m sorry I need to talk to you.”

   “Can this talk wait, Papyrus?” Undyne throws an arm around Lombok’s shoulders.” We need to celebrate!”

   “Undyne, this is important. The ashtrays stepdaughter is here and Red is talking fixing that machine.”

   They all stood still. Undyne’s energy sucks out of her. _This can’t be good._

   “You can wait,” Undyne pulling him into her. “He can wait. He worked hard and won. Let him enjoy himself.”

   “He needs to know.”

   “Captain, if my pops said it’s important, then I should with him.” He pulls her in for a side hug. “I’m sure it’s going to be okay. Don’t worry yourself.” He slides away from her. “I’ll catch up with you. And Delilah I can’t wait to work with you.”He leaves with Edge.

   Edge leads him to the castle and down a less often traveled hallway. He tells Lombok about knowing other skeletons from other universes before the twins were born, how the machine down in the basement blowup one night, and he went over the nicknames, and told him about the girl skeleton that is at their house. He doesn’t fault his parents for not telling them for all this time. He is kind of excited getting to know others of his kind. But he can’t help to feel as if his parent is finding something from him.

   ----

   Gothic’s in the woods carving back the crossbones that the mutts stretched on the trees. He has to keep himself busy so his mind doesn’t wonder. He doesn't want to think about Red rejecting him, Graffiti, or Anastasia.

   ...Anastasia…

   When he thinks about her, he feels caged and guilt. Why her? Why destroy someone so pure and sweet.

   Finding and dusting those bastards didn’t really do anything. Maybe saved girls from a fate like her’s. But he would be lying that it didn’t enjoy himself mutilating those racists. Pins and needles, knives and razors, flames and acid. A few of them begged for mercy. He prolonged their suffering.

   He is brought back to reality when he came face to face with a dead mange and severely malnourished dog with brown and white patches of fur, hanging by its back legs. NEXT is carved into its side.

   He quickly gets the body down and finds a cliff to ditch it. He teleports away for the area to Lombok’s house, standing in the kitchen. He takes out his cell phone and calls…

   “Hello, Plague Doctor.” Said a gruff voice.

   “Shuck! Tell me why there was a dead dog hanging in the twin skulls’ woods?”

   “I don’t know what dog are you talking about?”

   “The one eating the scaley freak back in Hotland.” Gothic couldn’t see straight. “I bet those idiots did it on their own. Anyway, I took the thing down and got rid of it, got the hell out of there.”

   “We will have a meeting tonight. You need to bring a pen and paper or something. They don’t understand your hands speak. I only understand it half of the time.”

   “When I find out who they are I’m going to fuck them up. The skeleton family isn’t a threat to our cause.” He is tapping his finger on a counter.

   “I understand you're pissed off, kid. But you can’t go crazy on them. If you want to keep them safe, which I know you do. You gotta behave.”

   “I’ll try.” He huff “ I’ll see you later” He hangs up. He won’t be coming back to his parents’ house tonight.

   ----

   Cash walks down the hidden path to Bo’s grave. Hoping Graffiti went to AU04 to visit her mother’s final resting place. He listens to the echo flower. They are repeating last years conversation.

  _“I got three inches taller. I got my legs from dad. *sighs* I wish you could be a part of this family. I’m happier now than I ever have been, and you could’ve been happy too. They’re all amazing.”_

_“Come on sweetheart, we need to head back.”_

_“Okay, dad. Goodbye Mom.”_

   He can’t stay around here, he has to keep looking for her. Her family needs to see her back safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to learn more about my OCs, Gothic, Lombok, and Delilah. Please read the other part of this series.  
> Graffiti doesn't have a part that is dedicated to her. You'll have to message me at on Tumblr at msbigbootswriting if you want to learn more about her.


End file.
